


Set Into Motion

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: Midnight Shifter AUs [1]
Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Episode 7, Episode 8, M/M, Not nice to Creek, Spoilers, at all, more characters in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Something good came out of that demon. For all it tried and helped to destroy, it set something amazing into motion.I'm not ready to go down with the ship but I will try to keep it afloat.Now with a second chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I reject your reality and substitute my own. Also known as Creek and Manfred were never together.**

Emilio felt worn, his tiger was angry and growling, he could feel it in a way he never could before, it had never been this close to the surface outside of the full moon. He was about to trudge home when a firm hand curled around his arm and Manfred smiled at him, guiding the Reverend to the small blue house.

It appeared the weretiger didn’t have a choice but to sit when he was gently pushed onto the couch and it garnered a small, dry, chuckle from the exhausted man of the cloth. Soon enough the psychic returned with a glass jar filled with a light green cream.

“Nothing works better then Fiji’s healing paste.” The Gypsy smiled but the Rev felt a flash of guilt remembering when Manfred got that, for the slashes down his side that his were-self had inflicted.

Manfred laughed at the startled noise the older man made when he suddenly had a psychic straddling his lap, leaning in to apply the thin, cream like paste to the other’s wound before breathing in deeply, letting what little magic he could for now well up in his chest before he let it escape, sinking into the wound making it disappear, leaving unblemished skin behind.

His fingertips gently brushed over the slightly furrowed brow before tracing the scars by his dark brown eyes and down on to the others cheek.

It was like the air was charged with static and neither of them knew who started the kiss, only that it sent fire burning through their veins, that Manfred loved it when the weretiger picked him up as if he weighed nothing and dropped him on the bed, half removing, half tearing their clothes off.

It was a haze of contact and pleasure until the elder was buried inside the psychic, forcing himself to stay still even though almost everything in him fought to just pound into the beautiful body beneath him, the tiger in him growling, wanting to claim it’s mate.

“Emilio, please.” The soft, begging whine destroyed any control he had as the tattooed and scarred body writhed.

Manfred was in heaven, and if he could think straight he’d see the jokes in that, the thick, long length inside of him burned in the best way possible and sent pleasure singing through his veins like a storm, making his head go cloudy. All he could focus on was Emilio, inside him, holding him, kissing him. He grabbed at the others back, leaving scratches in his wake as moans slipped from his lips, egged on by the growls and groans of the man above him.

The Gypsy made a noise of surprise when he was suddenly moved so he was sat in the man’s lap, feeling him even deeper inside, cock sliding between their stomachs, giving much needed but not enough friction. One hand wrapped around his thigh while the other curved over his scars making him moan again as he felt the bruises start to form, the pain adding an extra edge to the pleasure until his head was spinning. Loving it when the hot mouth of the to warm body started working down his neck, world going white when teeth sunk into his shoulder, pleasure ripping through his blood as a warm heat flooded him from the inside.

The night ended after a second round in the shower before they fell into bed sound asleep.

Manfred woke up alone, and spent the day wondering what the hell was happening, hearing from Xylda why he was really in Midnight so she could move on and saving Fiji even as over a dozen bodies were sacrificed, oh, not to mention those potions that had put everyone back to normal. Fuck, how much of last night had been because of that bloody demon and how much was real?

Manfred had been spending more and more time with the Reverend as he escaped Creek who, until recently, didn’t seem to get that he wasn’t interested. The man had a certain charm, his calm and steady nature a soothing balm to the psychic’s soul. He wasn’t afraid to say he’d fallen in love with the mostly stoic man who in his few moments of humour had managed to reduce the younger to tears, a small, pleased smile curving his lips making him look years younger.

The Gypsy snapped out of his thoughts when a gentle rap on the door rattled through the air and opening it he found the man he’d been thinking about framed by the dark night. Manfred stepped back and let the other enter watching as Emilio remove his jacket and his mouth went both wet and dry as he saw the form fitting t-shirt beneath.

Manfred couldn’t have been more surprised then when strong, to warm hands cupped his face, lips melding with his own and he moaned gently, pressing a little closer, hands moving to the others hips. It was mostly chaste and didn’t lost for long but it was more then enough.

“So last night?”

Manfred’s hesitance made Emilio smile, moving his arms around the other’s waist, enjoying the way his partner shivered as he caught the no doubt blooming bruises.

“I’ve had feelings for you for quite some time, I just didn’t know how to approach it.” Emilio explained in that proper way of his, another thing that attracted the Gypsy.

“Well then, at least something good came out of that demon.” And he pressed their lips together, wondering if he should feel more guilty for making the holy man a sinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any glaring mistakes please do let me know and I hope you enjoy my random idea

Manfred felt like he’d been floating for the past few days. Being with Emilio made him feel like there was a weight lifted off his chest, no matter what.

The psychic felt his phone buzz and answered it without looking, tapping away at his laptop in the Midnighters’ room.

“Hello.”

“Hello Sweetheart.” The smiling voice made him feel even lighter then before and he could feel some of the tension rolling out of him.

“Mom, hey, it's great to hear from you.” The shifter on the other end laughed at his enthusiasm. His Mom never took him back but she always stayed in contact, usually by dream walking though she’d done that less as he’d gotten older. A shifters clan was no place for a human, they were liable to be killed but a shifter couldn’t survive alone.

“Well the amount of happiness I’ve been feeling over the bond I had to know who’s causing it.” She teased and he could see her lips turned up in his minds eye, bright golden eyes crinkling up at the corners in her loving face that could become as hard as stone. Manfred wondered suddenly if that was why he loved the people around here so much, complete badasses but all with a heart of gold, just like Erzsebet.

“His name’s Emilio and he’s the local Reverend here in Midnight, he’s.” He sighed, trying to describe the man. “There’s just something about him Mom, and he’s so calm and in control that even the ghosts don’t bother me as much, plus he’s as interested in Theology and the like as I am.” He explained, smiling at Madonna when she dropped a fresh drink besides his laptop, the woman had warmed up to him over the past few months, even getting annoyed with Creek herself and easily acting as a buffer, he couldn’t thank her enough.

“Manny.” The dry humour in her tone made him laugh even as Olivia and Fiji appeared, followed by Lemuel, it must be later then he thought and then Bobo, finally followed by Emilio who took a seat besides the psychic. Manfred had thought he couldn’t get more relaxed, he was wrong as an extra layer of content sank in.

“Okay, and what is he?”

“Mo-”

“Don’t Mom me or I swear I will come to Midnight just to smack you, remember I am your mother and I can still ground you no matter how old you are.” Lemuel chuckled, just about able to over hear the sharp reply, gaining odd looks from others at the table before they turned to listen to Manfred’s half of the conversation. Emilio chuckled himself, he’d heard about Manfred’s rather, impressive, family from his mother’s side.

“Weretiger.” The Gypsy sighed, he knew if he left the next part out the man wouldn’t live very long once his mother found out. “And he managed to claw my side one full moon but normally he’s locked up but some idiot let him out.” He felt a growl rising in his chest and echoed his mother’s in that moment. He wasn’t a shifter but there were moments, few and far in between, but they were there.

“Weretigers and the like often mark those they see as theirs, usually someone magic because it gives a sense of familiarity.” And with him being the son of a shifter… well, you couldn’t get closer to being a were unless you are one. “And if he ever hurts you again I will rip his liver out and force feed it to him before injecting him with silver nitrate.”

All three who could hear winced, that was like injecting someone with hydrochloric acid.

“Mom.”

“Yes Dear.”

Head meet table and the Gypsy groaned, making everyone around him laugh in some form, except his amazing lover who gently wrapped a hand around his neck, thumb drawing soothing circles against the skin.

“You are evil and I love you but please don’t come to Midnight, we don’t need anyone else killed.” His voice was muffled by the solid wood but his mother’s laugh rang clear over the line.

“So long as you’re happy and you don’t ask me to I’ll stay away. I love you my Little Wolf.”

“I you too Momma Wolf.” He answered, straightening up, hanging up with a warm glow in his chest, more then happy to hear from the shifter who had done the hardest thing she could, giving up her cub, understanding that made him love Erzsebet even more.

He leaned back into the hand that was still on his neck, turning to give the man a small smiled before grabbing his drink to smother his smirk in it.

Fiji’s mouth had dropped open in shock, Bobo wasn’t much different and Olivia’s jaw had tightened and her eyes flickered back and forth between the two while Lem looked like he was three seconds away from laughing, he seem to be in physical pain over it.

“You-you two- your...” Fiji stuttered and that was it for Lem, he let out a deep laugh, leaning back in his chair which set Bobo off and Olivia just looked at the couple in disbelief.

“How long has this been going on?” The blond was still trying to wrap her head around it, and the fact Manfred hadn’t told her.

“A few days.” He shrugged, meeting her gaze and in a simple look conveyed he wasn’t hiding it and he would have told her if she didn’t figure it out. The killer relaxed a little before jumping as Fiji squealed, all of them turning to stare at her.

“Sorry.” She said embarrassed. “I’m just happy for you both.” Manfred grinned at her while Emilio gave a small smile, finally dropping his hand from his lover’s neck.

“What’s with your Mom, why don’t you want her here?” Olivia asked.

“It’s not that I don’t want her but shifter’s don’t survive well away from their clans. They’re ruled even more by their instincts and hunters plus all manner of supernatural creatures try to kill them, a shifters bite can be toxic.”

“It’s true.” Lemuel confirmed. “I’ve seen a good few vampires killed by shifters, one good bite and that’s it.”

They spent the rest of the night before they dispersed, discussing shifter culture. When they left though Manfred shivered, he could feel eyes watching him and it made something cold travel over his skin.

Manfred spent the next few days receiving call after call from the Bathory side of his family and alternating between laughing and wanting to bash his own head in, Emilio found it to be endlessly amusing especially when Lizzy, Laurent and Caleb called together, they teased, poked and prodded without mercy and only gave up when Manfred was seriously contemplating stabbing himself in the eye with a pen.

For those few days he kept feeling that chill, like someone was walking over his grave when ever he was with his lover in public. He knew it was someone because it only happened when he was in public, either outside or at Home Cookin’. He’d mentioned it in passing to the others but they hadn’t felt it, he’d mentioned it to his mother who told him to go with his gut and they were only a phone call away.

Right now the full moon hung high in the sky and Manfred couldn’t sleep, he was completely restless, everything in him was urging him to be with his lover. Finally giving in he wrapped up for the cool Texas night and made his way to the church, following the sound of the growls that slowly died down as he approached, turning into a soft whine that only quieted as the human leaned against the door, he could swear that he could feel the heat from the were’ on the other side. Manfred knew he couldn’t sleep, the layer of separation making him just a little to on edge but he could relax and he knew the tiger was doing the same.

The Gypsy didn’t move for the rest of the night, only leaving as the sun began to rise and soon enough he was joined by his lover who wrapped around him like a heat blanket. He was wonder how something so smotheringly uncomfortable could make him feel exactly the opposite.

“Hey Manfred.” The Gypsy tensed, putting on a polite smile as he walked to Home Cookin’ to talk with Fiji, the witch wanted any extra magic knowledge she could get right now.

“Creek, how you been?” He kept walking slow enough to be polite but he had an uneasy feeling.

“Fine, though I heard this stupid rumour about you being with the Rev.” She put this false, almost manic giggle at the end of the sentence that made him shiver.

“It’s true, me and Emilio have been together for about a week now.” He told her, still making his way forward until she was suddenly in front of him, face set into a hard mask that made her look like an angry toddler.

“What?” He moved to the side, hoping to be able to go around her if he kept her attention just right. “Your dating that, that, fleabag beast!” And Manfred felt his own anger swell, the shifter side of him getting closer and closer to the surface. Erzsebet had warned him being with a were may call his shifter side forward.

“I’m dating Emilio and insulting him isn’t going to change that.” He spoke through clenched teeth and he was shaking in rage, muscles tense as he fought the tremors running through him, fuck, he was turning into a shifter.

“Manfred.” Speak of the devil and he shall appear, along with Olivia, Lem, Fiji and Bobo who all stood around them, Emilio right besides the Gypsy, firm hand resting on the small of his back.

“What’s going on?” Fiji looked between them in concern all the while Creeks face darkened more, she really looked like a deranged toddler.

Quicker then anyone thought the girl reached into her bag and fired. Manfred moved before he realised, the bullet landing in his shoulder and the silver burning as he shifted, the great wolf leaping forward and knocking the attacker to the floor, her head cracking against the tarmac and the wolf tried to go for her throat only for a strong arm to wrench him away and he shifted back without thought as Lemuel shoved him back into his lovers arms.

It took him longer then he’d like to turn his attention to his mate, geez, he was a shifter now. He nearly laughed, turning into his lover, not caring about the blood on his shirt or bullet buried in his shoulder, strikingly close to the one Hightower gave him.

By the morning Creek was gone, killed and no one could feel any true remorse for it, not when she tried to kill one of their own. For the next few days Emilio didn’t leave Manfred’s side and the wolf was thankful for it, especially when he had to convince his mother not to storm Midnight, Creek was lucky she was dead because if Erzsebet had gotten the girl.

The only major difference though was the full moon, because now, below the church in the candle lit basement changed a tiger and a wolf that lay curled together, one saving their mate from hunger, the other sating the need to be free.


End file.
